


Taught to Be Good

by whatsanapocalae



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Minor Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Praise Kink, Uncle/Nephew Incest, unknown incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Nero has always had poor self esteem. Dante needs a project to keep his depression from spiraling. Looks like the answer to the problems landed right in Dante's lap. (this takes place a few months after dmc4)
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Taught to Be Good

Dante's lips were warm and soft as they trailed down Nero's throat, over his pulse, down his shoulder. His gloved hand went through the silky white strands and maneuvered them out of the way, giving himself more access. A rare bite, light enough to just be considered a scrape, no indents left behind, had Nero whining and arching his back. 

The boy's skin was amazing to touch, so soft but broken up by so many scars that he didn't know where they'd all come from. He healed fast, Dante had seen that, but he was left with marks that Dante never had been. They were similar, but not the same, and Nero was so much more sensitive that Dante was, shuddering as   
Dante's hand slid down his waist. Dante's other hand trailed lines around his chest, not even a hair there, and trapped a nipple between his fingers. 

"You know what you are, kid?" Dante asked, rolling the small nub until it was hard. 

Nero gasped and arched further, leading his flesh more into Dante's hot hands. The bright red leather that Dante wore squeaked under the motion. 

"I'm-" Nero's mouth wavered, his eyes on the ceiling. "I'm yours." 

Dante left his nipple alone, to catch his chin and turn him so that they were facing one another. "My what?" 

Nero's eyes moved, to Dante's lips and he licked his own, making Dante roll a growl in his throat. He wanted to lunge forward, take those sharply angled lips for his own, kiss him and swipe his tongue deep into Nero's pretty mouth. He had to stop himself. He had to hear Nero say it first. 

"Your. Your boy." It was almost a whisper. 

Dante chuckled and pulled Nero in closer, pulled him so that he could feel how hard Dante was, his cock trapped in his black pants but tenting it enough for Nero to feel on his gradually cooling nakedness. 

"And what kind of boy do I have?" They'd been working on this all week and, every time they got to this point Nero would go silent. Even if he thought it was a lie he couldn't say it. Dante needed him to say it. He needed him to say it until he started to believe it. That cult he'd been in had put such twisted thoughts into his head, had bathed him in blood, had taught him to be nothing but a weapon. It had taken everything he had to go against them, had only done it for his sister, but now he was lost. She couldn't do this for him. She didn't even want to leave Fortuna. 

That was fine with Dante. He was better if he had a project. And Nero was the prettiest project he'd ever had his hands on. 

Nero closed his eyes, bit his lip. His hands were in fists at his sides, the demonic one thrumming against his skin. "I'm your," so quiet, Dante had to lean in to hear it, "I'm your good boy." 

Dante's fingers trailed over Nero's cheek, a thumb raised to catch the tears in his pale eyelashes. The first time Dante had told him how good he was he'd broken down sobbing with Dante's cock still buried inside of him, lying so that his body was on top of his loosely bandaged arm. Dante had stayed in him and held him, had promised that he was everything that Dante said he was. They'd gotten to the point that Nero only made a face when Dante told him he was a good boy and that he could be naked in Dante's presence without hiding his arm, but that didn't mean he believed it yet. 

"That's right, you're my good boy," Dante swore as he leaned forward, finally taking those lips he anted so terribly with his own. His tongue swiped against Nero's teeth and he hummed as he was let in, Nero finally relaxing against Dante's chest. His hands started to roam again and Nero's muscles jumped at delicious connection. "You're so good. You feel so good against me, such a nice weight. I love feeling you against me like this." 

"You can't even feel me right," Nero complained wriggling his ass against Dante's trapped cock, enticing him. 

Dante held his hands out, letting Nero take off his gloves. "I feel like I can protect you like this, when you're bare and I'm not. I get this rush like I'm important, like I'm your guardian." 

"You've said the world a hundred times," Nero exaggerated," tossing one glove and then the other onto Dante's desk. "And I can take care of myself. I always have." 

Dante dragged his fingers up Nero's ribs, making him stretch out and shake. He knew what Nero was going through, this self loathing. He had dealt with it so much on his own, but he knew that he had to keep going. There was a slice in his palm, one of the few scars that he had, and he had no idea why it had stayed when the others had left him. He remembered the day he'd received it well enough, he didn't need a scar to keep it present in his mind. 

"Saved the world a few times sure," Dante kissed behind Nero's ear, "but failed in saving those I've loved. I want to keep you safe. You shouldn't of had to go through what you went through, you shouldn't have been left alone so long. You should have been loved." 

"Ugh!" Nero pulled away, sticking his tongue out, "I thought we were going to fuck, not have a pity party." 

Dante's arms moved fast though, wrapped around Nero's torso and pulled him back, burying his face in Nero's hair. 

"Let an old man take care of you," he whispered into the nape of Nero's neck. 

"Only if you make it good for me." 

Dante nuzzled against him. "Only the best for the best boys." 

A blush sprouted over Nero's cheeks as Dante returned to kissing his back. He let go of him though, to grab at his thighs and pull them open, exposing him. Nero's cock was so nice, just big enough to fit in Dante's hand at full hardness, the head an angrier red than his face. There was another scar there though, from his circumcision, which was too bad as Dante would have loved to have sucked on his foreskin and gently revealed his cock from under the skin, only to tease at it. 

As it was he was able to run his fingers around it, watch it twitch, could see the precum bead up at the tip. "Looks like I've made you wait long enough." 

"I'd say," Nero complained but there wasn't much vinegar in the complaint. 

Dante rolled his hips, his cock rubbing against Nero's ass. He didn't pull it free. He knew that Nero's hole was ready for him, that he was nice and stretched and would feel so good around Dante, but he didn't want to fuck him, not yet. He wanted to make Nero feel good. This was all for Nero. 

"Come here?" 

"I am here," Nero pointed out but he did as Dante asked, leaning back so that he was practically lying down on Dante's chest. 

Dante went back to his stroking, bringing his hand up and away from Nero's stiff cock. "Spit?" 

Nero did, getting Dante's undamaged palm nice and wet. "That's a good boy," he praised, wrapping his hand around Nero's cock.

Nero whined, burying his face in Dante's neck. It was hard to tell if it was because of the pleasure of because he didn't want Dante to see his face as he said such nice things. Dante brought his hand from base to tip, rolling his palm over the head before dragging back down. 

"You're so patient, waiting for me to make you feel good," Dante told him, wrapping his other hand gently around Nero's throat to keep him steady. "You feel good pretty boy? You like the way I touch you?" 

He could feel Nero nod against his shoulder. 

"Use your words Baby." 

"I like it!" Nero whined. "I like the way you touch me." 

"Good boy," he said, gripping a little bit tighter, making smaller motions by the head before pulling down the rest of the way. "You deserve to feel good. Deserve to cum on my hand." 

"Dannnnnnnte," Nero moaned, thrusting his hips up, his cock through the o of Dante's hand. 

"There we go, that's right. Take what you want." 

"Want you." 

Dante took Nero's demonic hand, feeling Nero tense at the contact. He still didn't like it getting touched or mentioned at all. But Dante brought it up to his mouth and kissed the knuckles of his talons, kissed his palm, licked at the webbing. 

"Oh you'll have me," Dante promised, "I couldn't stop myself from feeling every inch of you, you feel so good." 

Nero whimpered further, a small tremble all over his body. Dante sucked on his fingers, tongue exploring the curves in his scales. He tried to ignore the fact that Nero was crying, the wasn't too unusual and he didn't want to stop just to make sure Nero was alright. He already knew that he was, he'd just gotten overwhelmed with the praise. He couldn't take too much before it got to be too much and Dante's attention on his arm was enough to push him over the edge. 

He started to stroke Nero harder, faster, and Nero's legs were shaking around the thighs. "Come on pretty boy, you want to cum for me?" 

Nero nodded. 

"Then cum for me, I want to hear you cum." 

Nero's whimpering became moans as he stopped trying to hide them as the pair of them slicked his cock. 

"You're such a good boy for me baby," Dante swore, "always so giving. I'm going to make you feel so good." 

Nero cried out, ass pushing back as his head pushed on Dante's shoulder, his orgasm coming through his body with a massive shudder, the ejaculate shooting forward, too fast for Dante to catch it as it splattered on the floor in long white stripes. 

"I'm sorry," Nero whimpered, chest heaving, when Dante released his cock. The apologies were small little whines, buried in his throat. "I'm sorry." 

"What are you apologizing for?" Dante asked, licking the small amount of cum off his fingers, releasing Nero's demonic arm. 

"I made a mess." He brought his legs together, shielding his cock as it started to soften. "I'll clean it up. I'm sorry." 

Dante wiped his hand on his coat before grabbing Nero, lifting and turning him, and then settling him back on his lap so that they were facing each other. There were strands of white hair stuck to Nero's tear streaked cheeks. He was searching Dante's face, looking for disgust, for disappointment. 

"I've never seen you cum so hard, I must have impressed," Dante smiled, kissing Nero's nose. 

He pulled Nero closer, kissing his mouth, a hand cradling the back of Nero's head. Nero's hands were in his shirt, bypassing his jacket, both of them clutching the material so tightly. Dante couldn't stop himself from bucking up against Nero, wanting more. 

"I'll clean it up later," Dante offered in between baited breaths. 

"Will you thought?" Nero asked, an eyebrow raised. The shop was a mess, always, as Dante always said he'd get to it and never did. 

"Yeah yeah yeah," Dante waved him off, sarcastic, a light pat on Nero's ass. "I've got a more important mess to make right now." 

Nero grinned and he actually allowed Dante to pick him up and carry him over to the bed to deposit him on the unmade sheets, and give him another lesson in feeling good in his skin.


End file.
